The Way It Should Be
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: After overhearing Rukia talking to Hisana at her shrine, Byakuya realizes that things in his household must change. Rating will change as story progresses.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuchiki Byakuya or Kuchiki Rukia or Bleach on the whole.

A/N: This is going to be a Bya/Ruki fanfic. It will be slow moving at first.

We start out shortly after Rukia escapes execution, and we will continue along canon timeline, however this fic will assume that somewhere along the line Byakuya and Rukia become a romantic couple. Obviously, I will incorporate the on-screen moments, but provide off-screen (non-canon) moments that show their romantic relationship.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kuchiki Byakuya liked things… Orderly.

As such he had a routine. He woke, dressed, and then each morning he made his way to the shrine erected in memory to his wife. He was long passed the time for tears, but each morning he meditated and let her memory calm and ground him before his day at the office.

There had only been one time he'd broken his ritual. For the almost month-long ordeal before Rukia's execution, he had not gone to see Hisana each morning.

He had visited his parents once, to secretly curse them and he'd visited Hisana once, to apologize for failing her.

Kuchiki Rukia was… Not quite so orderly.

She usually slept in late, was awoken by a panicked servant and dressed in a rush, before bolting down the long halls of the Kuchiki manner to have a quiet and solemn breakfast with her Nii-sama, before she went in to the office.

Byakuya was well aware of Rukia's habits and he'd certainly grown to find just as much comfort in her routine as his own. The fact that she slept late gave him time to himself in the morning, and as such, though he could have ordered servants to wake her at a 'proper' hour, he never did.

So, when he approached his late wife's shrine, only to sense a familiar reiatsu there… His first reaction was to be _annoyed_ at the change.

_What __**right **__does she have?_ He frowned. She should not be there. _No one_ but him should be there.

He heard two firm claps, smelt incense and then heard Rukia's voice, "Ane-ue…"

Well, that answered why she thought she had the right to enter. This was her elder sister, after all. He calmed himself somewhat. He'd been impatient and foolish, not to have thought sooner about their familial relationship.

Suddenly curious, Byakuya hid his reiatsu and edged closer.

"I should have come sooner, but… Well, you know how Byakuya-nii-sama is... He can be kind of scary." He would have been upset that Rukia still feared him, but the laughter after that statement eased discomfort somewhat. "I think… I think he hates me a little bit less now. I still feel bad for him now that I know though. I used to be mad that he treated me so… coldly… when he was the one who adopted me; but now I know he didn't really _want _to. It's easy to understand why he hates me, but adopted me anyway, now. I can't blame him for resenting me, you know. I wish… I mean… I know you meant well and all, but I wish you wouldn't have made him take me in. It isn't really fair to him to be stuck with such a disappointing person in his family."

Rukia gave a sad little laugh, "You know, when he first brought me here… Do you know how stupid I was? I thought he'd brought me here because I looked like his first wife that he… _loved_… I thought maybe he… Oh gods I am an idiot. I thought maybe he'd seen me and felt… something. Maybe not love… But I thought he must think I was… well… at least… you know, pretty? That maybe he wanted…"

Byakuya heard a deep sigh, and felt sadness and shame in Rukia's aura,

"I was… I was sad Renji didn't fight for me… _romantically_. I thought, "Here's another guy – a rich, powerful, and altogether _gorgeous_ man - who has an obvious interest in me, and you don't even try to stop me from going with him… What an idiot I am." Rukia gave a rueful laugh.

"What could I have been thinking? I'm not the kind of girl that men… Well, Renji didn't… doesn't… see me like that, and… Byakuya-nii-sama… Well… I think he wishes I were anywhere but here burdening him. So now I live with a rich, powerful, and altogether gorgeous man… who won't even _look_ at me. Who didn't even _want _me, not even as a replacement to warm his bed. Especially not that. I'm street trash to him. Just like I've heard him call Renji as, 'a rukongai dog'."

He heard sniffling, but quickly it seemed Rukia regrouped.

"I'm sorry, Ane-ue… I… Don't mean anything by that. Byakuya-nii-sama is a wonderful man, and I can see why you fell in love with him. You were very lucky to have him, and… Even if he hates me being here, I'm lucky too. I am very grateful to him and to you… for asking him to take me in. I'll… I'll pray for you every night, and… I'll do my best not to burden your husband too much. Thank you, Ane-ue."

He heard two claps, and a few final sniffles, on deep sigh and realized he had only a few moments to make his exit. Byakuya did not _run_ from anything… But he felt distinctly uncomfortable and he did not want Rukia to know he'd heard her private conversation with her sister. He'd been dishonorably eavesdropping, and those words were not meant for his ears.

He quickly flash-stepped back toward the house, and came out onto the garden path just as Rukia was exiting the shrine. As soon as she saw him, her face went white and her eyes reflected fear. She was obviously not aware of his morning routine, and she hadn't expected to meet him there, and him to see her near his beloved Hisana's shrine.

Rukia stood rooted to the spot, while Byakuya casually walked toward her on the path.

"Good morning, Rukia." He said calmly.

"I deeply apologize for being here, Nii-sama. I know I shouldn't have I just wanted to-"

"She is," Quickly he corrected himself, "_was_ you sister. You are welcome to honor her and pay your respects at any time."

"Ah… Thank you, Nii-sama." Rukia bowed her head.

Quickly, Byakuya reached up and swiped a stray strand of Rukia's hair back into place. Why he felt the need to show any sort of… _tenderness_ toward her suddenly, he didn't know. He only knew that… it was what Hisana would have wanted.

Thinking on it now, Hisana would have been extremely disappointed in him, in the way he'd treated Rukia all this time.

He had never made her feel… _welcome._

He'd made her feel awkward, ashamed, like a disappointment and like a burden… He'd even threatened to _kill_ her with his own bare hands.

"Nii-sama?!" Rukia started at his touch; she more than started, if he were to be honest. She had… _cowered_. As though she thought he was moving to _strike_ her.

His heart felt heavy in his chest and he winced at her reaction.

This was… _not how it should be._

He pulled his hand back, letting it fall casually to the side. "I will expect you at breakfast."

"Yes, Nii-sama." She gave a small bow.

Byakuya entered the shrine and knelt in seiza position. He lit incense, clapped his hands twice and lowered his head.

"Hisana…" he whispered, "I am… deeply sorry. I have… failed you. I beg you forgive my treatment of your beloved younger sister." He realized he didn't even want to say her name, but he forced himself, "Of Rukia. I promise you, things will change."

Yes. It was clear to him now; things must change in his household.


End file.
